


Breathe In. Breathe Out.

by CreativeCoolCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort Reading, Gen, How Do I Tag, INSPIRATIONAL, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCoolCat/pseuds/CreativeCoolCat
Summary: This work is for BOSSSSFITE. I just finished reading their work "Hanging." Hopefully, this will help.





	Breathe In. Breathe Out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BOSSSSFITE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOSSSSFITE/gifts).



Breathe in. Breathe out.

Concentrate on what life is really all about.

Don’t take into account

The growing troubles that mount

This world. Because then doubt

Grows until you can no longer count

All the problems in your life;

All the cries of injustice.

 

Breathe out. Breathe in.

Don’t let despair win

And cause you to throw your life into the bin.

Always remember to keep tryin’.

Don’t commit that irreparable sin,

And leave all of your kin

For your desire to rest;

For blissful oblivion.

 

Breathe in. Breathe out.

**Author's Note:**

> BOSSSSFITE, I hope you are doing better. I read your notes and the responses to concerned comments, and I know that you say you're doing better; I also know how easy it is to lie through a screen. Either way, I hope you know that what your brother said is in no way okay. While I cannot empathize with you, I can sympathize. I know the struggles of depression and anxiety. I hope this poem helps in a way. I want you to know that your works are amazing, especially since English isn't your first language? You have excellent grammar and your stories are deeply moving. Your stories are eloquent and well thought out. They bring up a lot of problems not many are willing to acknowledge, such as suicide. Anyway, I know I'm not the best at comforting people, but feel free to message me if you need to vent or anything like that; or at the very least, try and find someone you can talk to - I know a people on the internet are hardly trustworthy. As a concerned reader, know that there are people willing to hear you out and there are people who care about you - even if they don't know you personally. Even if this helps just a little bit, I will be relieved. I know that the hardest thing to fight is your mind, since you can't run away from it - just know you have people cheering you on.
> 
> I'm so sorry if this sounds like such a stereotypical thing, and I'm sorry if this just wasted your time.


End file.
